


Inked

by Libstar



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libstar/pseuds/Libstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon discovers that Andrea has a tattoo from her more rebellious days. An entry for the closerverse fic fest back in July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

“Well, well, well, DDA Hobbs what have we here?” Sharon had kicked off her shoes and snuck up on the other woman as she was bent over stacking their dinner dishes into the dishwasher, the flash of colour where the blondes shirt had ridden up had caught her attention. Moving closer she trailed her fingers over the ink, relishing in the hiss of breath Andrea let as the coolness of her fingers came into contact with the heat of her back.  
“It’s nothing.” Andrea tried, blushing as she straightened up, pulling her shirt down so she was once again covered. She tended to forget the tattoo was there, it had been a misconceived notion of rebellion when she was 17 and trying to show her parents that she was in charge, it was cheaply and badly done and she was mortified that the prim, proper and perfect Captain Raydor had discovered it.  
“Now now, don’t get all shy on me,” Sharon said gently, taking the plunge and looping her arms around the taller woman’s waist. They’d been on three dates and spent a few nights at each other’s homes having dinner but both had been cautious and aside from a chaste goodnight kiss a few nights earlier they hadn’t been much for physicality. But Sharon was ready for that to change and although she wasn’t planning on jumping straight into bed with the younger woman she certainly wanted to begin moving things in that direction, “Tell me about it?”  
“Well,” Andrea coughed out as Sharon’s breath brushed against her neck and she resisted a shiver, “it was supposed to be a dolphin jumping through waves, turned out to be more like a whale belly flopping into them.”  
“Mhm.” Sharon stepped back and pulled up the other woman’s shirt so she could get a look and she couldn’t help but agree, it was more like a whale than a dolphin and the colour was patchy in places, though she had seen worse in her time,  
“It was cheaply done and then it got infected,” Andrea managed, leaning heavily against the bench as Sharon’s long fingers tickled over her lower back, “I regretted it before it even had the chance to heal.”  
“How old were you?” Sharon’s fingers began to caress back and forth causing the blonde to shiver,  
“17, I was trying to show my parents who was in charge,” Andrea laughed, “It was a totally failed rebellion and now it’s just embarrassing,”   
“Don’t be embarrassed, it tells a story.”  
“That’s easy for you to say, you haven’t been carrying Shamu round on your tail bone for the last twenty five years. Because I just know Sharon Raydor was never stupid enough to get inked.” Andrea gasped as soft lips pressed to the bottom of her back then the body behind disappeared altogether, turning she watched Sharon throw a wink over her shoulder as she sauntered away,  
“Play your cards right and you might just get to find out how false that statement could be!”


End file.
